


Carrots and Carelessness

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bunnylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 20:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life with Sherlock is full of surprises, but this wasn't what John expected coming home from work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrots and Carelessness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchy/gifts).



It had been a long day at the clinic. All John wanted was a cuppa and a calm evening in front of the telly. Of course, life with Sherlock was never that easy. As he climbed the stairs there was a strange smell that seemed mostly made of carrots.

Pushing open the door, the flat looked more or less normal. Sherlock lay on the couch in his robe, hands steepled at his mouth, long ears hanging over the arm. _Wait_. _Ears?_ “Sherlock?” he asked, moving cautiously towards his flatmate.

One ear twitched and his eyes opened, watching John.

“I suppose that explains the carrot smell.” John shucked his coat and climbed onto the couch, straddling Sherlock’s waist.

“Things went slightly awry,” admitted Sherlock.

John leaned down and kissed him before running his hands carefully along the soft ears. One of his legs kicked involuntarily, making John smile. “Soft.”

“Generally rabbit fur is soft, yes.”

“Just the ears?”

Sherlock bit his lip and shook his head. One ear drooped. John got up and tugged him to his feet. There was no protest as he loosened the tie on Sherlock’s robe and pushed it off his shoulders. The ear twitched again as he looked him over. From the front things looked pretty normal, but as he turned him he saw there was a dusting of dark fur down his back to a fluffy little tail.

John ran his hands down his back. Sherlock moaned softly. John smiled. “Is this a permanent change?”

“I do not know yet. That...feels very good.”

“Bedroom,” said John, tugging him down the hall.

Sherlock stretched out face down on the bed, tail twitching as he canted his hips. “You really don’t mind?”

“I’m tempted to say this isn’t the strangest thing I’ve seen you do.”

“Really?” Sherlock turned his head.

John kissed away his ability to ask further, petting his back lower and lower until the man was kneeling forward, legs spread wide and tail lifted to expose his entrance. “Please,” he moaned.

Popping open the lube, John slicked his fingers and pressed one inside. The ears trembled as Sherlock moaned, rutting against the bed. John slicked himself with his other hand. He watched Sherlock press back against his fingers and added a second one. “You’re still beautiful,” he said softly.

“I need you,” panted Sherlock.

John lined himself up, stroking the soft fur that lingered on his hips. He pushed forward and wrapped himself around his lover, fur warm and soft against his chest as he kissed his neck. “Feels good,” he moaned, moving harder and deeper.

Sherlock writhed slowly beneath him, groaning into the mattress. Reaching up, John stroked one quivering ear, making him buck hard against him. _Sensitive_. John wrapped his free hand in Sherlock’s, moving steadily.

Suddenly Sherlock tensed. John groaned as the man came hard, clenching around him. The tail trembled against his stomach. A few more thrusts and John was filling him, panting.

Shifting them, John rolled them to the side, curling up against his soft back. Sherlock kissed the back of his hand and hummed contentedly. John nestled his head between his shoulder blades, content. They’d figure it out, like always, together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
